Sentiments of You
by Jane Boarder
Summary: Yaoi. no slash yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything more to write.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

'_Not again_,' thought Ten-Chan as he woke up with yet another cold sweat. '_I have had the same dream for the past three nights! But worst of all, it's about him!_' He lay there for a few more moments before he finally got up.

Even though he was busy getting ready for school, Ten-Chan couldn't shake the thoughts of himself, in bed, with another guy. He tried to forget his numerous dreams as he stepped into the warm shower. As he rinsed the shampoo from his hair, he closed his eyes and all he could see was the same picture he saw for three nights. Ten-Chan, realizing what he was visualizing, jumped and immediately turned the shower water to a full blast cold.

Ten-Chan thought carefully when he chose his outfit that morning. After all, it was his first day at Joudai-Misaki High school. It will be the first time in three years that he would be in school with his old friends Kotaru, Kaboshi, and Mitarai.

Joudai-Misaki was a private school, which had a variety of uniforms that a student could wear. First year, guys wore school suits with a tie, while girls wore collared dresses that went down to their shin, and a sweater. Second year, girls wore knee length skirts with a matching blouse and a sweater, while guys wore the same suit, except without the tie. Third year was the best year. Guys wore the same suit, but with the collar undone and the coat off. Girls wore a skirt that fell above the knee, and a short sleeved blouse, partially unbuttoned. The school policy allows students to wear any outfit on the first and last day of school.

After getting dressed, Ten-Chan went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast. After his dad died, shortly after entering Misaki middle school, his mom took up a second job to keep some extra money in the house. Ten-Chan finished his eggs and went off to school. He arrived and spotted Koboshi making out by the fountain…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Please comment. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, how long have you two been together?" asked Ten-Chan, making Kotaru and Koboshi jump.

"For about a week," responded Koboshi, smiling at their news.

"A week and you are already sucking face, thatta boy!" Ten-Chan said sarcastically, slapping Kotaru's back. "So did you two scare Mitarai away already?"

"Actually, we haven't seen him at all," said Kotaru.

Just as Kotaru was saying this, a boy walked up to them.

"Hey guys, what's up? I haven't seen you in an eternity!"

"Mitarai, is that you?" asked Koboshi

"Yea, don't you recognize me?" responded Mitarai.

He was very different from the last time they saw him. He had a different hairstyle and a different taste in clothes. His hair was shaggy, instead of his old fish bowl cut. He was wearing black Tripp pants and a black shirt with red letters.

"What are you wearing, Poops?" asked Ten-Chan.

"You like? I spent a year in America. Kinda caught their style. It's actually a nice place over there…" Dai-Chan responded.

"It looks nice, uh, I mean, compared to what you used to wear…uh…" Ten-Chan hesitated.

"Ten-Chan, what's wrong? Are you feeling all right? You look a little pale." Stated Koboshi.

"I'm sure he's fine. It's just the shock that he finally gets to go to school with us again. It's overwhelming. Right?" said Kotaru.

"Yea that's it." Responded Ten-Chan as his normal coloring came back to his face.

"Well, we better go get our schedules now. We have to compare classes," said Mitarai.

They all went to get their schedules. Before they had time to compare their classes, the bell rang, telling them it was time for homeroom.

Each of the four friends had a diferent homeroom. First class, Ten-chan was with Kotaru in American Studies. Second class, he had English with Koboshi. Third class he was alone in mathematics. Ten-chan was shocked to walk into Japanese Grammar, fourth class, and see Mitarai already in his seat. Ten-chan found his seat, which was ironically next to Mitarai's seat.

"Oh no, don't think you will get a better grade than me in this class." Mitarai immediately said as Ten-chan went to sit at his desk.

"You bet I am. I always do better than you. Don't you remember?" replied Ten-chan sarcastically.

"Yea I remember...you pissed me off so much when ever you scored higher than me. Anyway, I don't care much anymore. I mean it's just grades, right?"

"Wow, that year in America really changed you, didn't it Mitarai!"

"Did you just call me Mitarai?"

"Yea, I mean, if you don't care about who's grades are better, then I have no reason to call you 'poops' anymore, right?"

"Makes sense, thanks."

"No problem. Oh, lemme see your schedule" Ten-chan couldn't believe his eyes as he read Mitarai's schedule. The rest of the day was the same classes that Mitarai had. After this class, they would go to Physical Education, then Anime Art, followed by lunch, caligraphy, Japanese Studies, and lastly sudy hall. "Mitarai, we have the same classes for the rest of the day, and year!"

"Really? Good, I have been alone in my first few classes...thank God I have a friend for the rest of the day."

And so the two young boys went through the day, always sitting by each other or at least around each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews I've gotten. Chapter 2 is finally up (do to some computer malfunctions...stupid microsoft word...) I don't know when I will get to chapter 3, I still have to write it...I'll try to be fast! Thanks And Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

So chapter 3 is finally up! Yea...This chapter took an unexpected turn, and lots of stuff is different. I dont really like this chapter very much, but, leave me some reviews (good or bad) and tell me what you think of it so far...I'll be getting around to writing chapter 4, and in the meantime, hold tight! 3 Jane

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Two weeks passed since the first day of school. Teh-chan and Mitarai's respect for each other steadily grew. Since that first moment in Japanese Grammar, the two young men got to know more and more about each other and amazingly, Ten-chan was giving into his dreams, and starting to realize his love for mitarai. His dreams were happening less often, but when they did, Ten-chan wanted to be in them forever.

Now in Anime Art..."Today class we have two new announcements. One, we will be starting a new project and two, we have a new student. His name is Okairo Yamosama. Because we now have and uneven class number, I have randomly added Yamosama into one of your pairs. He will be in the group with Ayanokoji and Mitarai. Here are your papers. Your projects will be due exactly two weeks from today. You may start your planning."

"Yamosama, over here! I'm Mitarai, and this is Ten-chan. Welcome to the group."

"Thanks. So what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" asked the new student.

"It says that we will be making mini mangas. Ten page minimum for groups of two, fifteen page minimum for groups of three. Each additional page is a half point extra." stated Ten-chan.

"Fifteen pages! That's alot!" remarked Yamosama enthusiastically.

"Not really. What does it have to be about?" asked Mitarai.

"The plot can be anything acceptable to school, but we are the characters. It doesn't have to be truthful about us, we just have to use our names as the characters. We should get to planning out what we look like at least." said Ten-chan.

Ten minutes later, the bell rang and Ten-chan and Mitarai went to lunch.

"Yamosama is kinda cool, isn't he?" said Mitarai alittle nervously.

" I guess, although he doesn't seem to know much about anime art." replied Ten-chan.

"He's new, give him a break. He's two weeks behind. he'll learn. Jeez, you don't give people very much credit do you?"

"Wow, you're really sticking up for this guy, and you've only just met him, What's going on?"

"Hey guys! You're my partners in my last period. Mind if I sit here? My study hall allowed me to get some lunch for about 10 minutes, because I don't have one on my schedule."said Yamosama, sitting down before he got an answer.

Ten-chan glanced at Mitarai and saw a look he had never seen on that precious face. 'Mitarai looks way too happy right now, and he's looking at that guy!' thought Tenchan. 'Oh no! Does he LIKE him!' "uhm, I'm not feeling too well, I'm going to the nurse."

Before anyone got a chance to respond, Ten-chan was out the door of the cafeteria. He convinced the nurse that he was too sick to finish his lunch, so his mom brought him home early.

"I have to get back to work, and I'll be there late tonight. Are you sure you'll be alright? You aren't too sick are you?"

"I'll be fine mom. I'm already starting to feel a bit better."

"Okay, but if you need me...eat some soup too! It will help, I hope."

"Okay mom, love you."

Ten-chan began lounging on the couch, and soon fell asleep. He dreamed he was with Mitarai, but all of a sudden, Yamosama came in and in a blink of an eye, he leaned over and kissed Mitarai right on the lips. Ten-chan woke up sweating. 'No! My Mitarai and that...unimaginable freak? No!' Ten-chan decided to ponder thing in the shower. He felt even worse about everything than he did before. As he looked throught the medicine cabinet for his toothpaste he came across the box of razor blades his mom left. He took one out of the box and put the blade to his wrist. He felt his soft flesh tear as he slid the blade across his weist. Jast as e finishes, the door bell rings. "Be right there!" Ten-chan yells, folding his white bandana and tying it over the cut. Ten-chan opened the door to find Mitarai waiting. " I uh, brought your homework from what you missed."

"Oh, uh, thanks. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure, for a little bit"

"Sorry for leaving. I got sick. You were probably really bored from being alone all day."

"Yea, I started to be, but Okairo was in study hall..."

"Okairo?"

"Yea, uh, Yamosama. He said we could call him Okairo since, you know, we're group members and everything. What's with the bandana?"

"Nothing,um, thanks for my homework, but I'm feeling sick again. You might want to leave before I hurl."

"Uh, okay, see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe, bye."

Ten-chan did his homework quickly, but perfectly, and went to bed and was asleep when his mom got home at 9:30 pm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is, until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody. Thanks for all the comments. They really help with writing this story. So, as you all know, this is Chapter 4! The end gets good.( a little cliff hanger! NYAHAHAHAHA! Tell me waht you think! 3, Jane.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Ten-Chan woke the next morning and didn't fully want to go to school. He figured he would be depressed either way, so he got out of bed and went to take a shower.

As he was getting dressed, he made sure his uniform covered his wrist, to hide his secret from the night before. Ten-Chan didn't want Kaboshi or Kotaru to worryso he decided that the previous night's act would be his own little secret.

Ten-Chan went into the kitchen, where his mom was making eggs for him.

"How are you feeling, dear?" his mom asked nicely.

"Much better than yesterday," Ten-Chan replied, eating his delicious sunny side up eggs. He finished and his mom, having the day off of work, drove him to school.

Ten-Chan arrived to school and immediately went to his locker to get the books he needed first. As he was leaving, Mitari showed up at his locker.

"How are you feeling?" Mitari asked.

"Not so well now." Ten-Chan replied slaming his locker and leaving Mitari to go to homeroom ten minutes early. Ten-Chan continued to avoid Mitari as much as possible hroughout the day.

At the end of the day, Ten-Chan grabbed his homework and started walking to the subway so he could finally go home. Just as he thought he was far enough away form school (to stop worrying about Mitari), Ten-Chan feels a hand on his shoulder. Ten-Chan turned around to see Mitari.

"What do you want, Poops?" Ten-Chan ignorantly asked.

"You just seemed mad at me in school today. I guess you are. Why?"

"It doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand."

"Does it have anything to do with Okairo?"

"Why would you think anything would be about him?"

"Because. I know you could tell. I know you know but-"

"What are you talking about?"

"I, I know you know I'm gay. I know you could tell, especially when Okairo came here. He's not the only guy fromthis school that I'm attracted to. There's one other, but I don't know he feels about me."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because Ten-Chan, the other guy is you." And with that, Mitarai leaned over and kissed Ten-Chan right in the middle of the street. "So, I still need to know, do you like me, or should I settle for someone less attractive?"

Ten-Chan smiled and looked down. Looking back up he said, "Do you want to come over today?"

"I was hoping you would say that." replied Mitarai and the two walked to the subway.


End file.
